


Bright F*cking Colours

by CrescentViolett



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, F/M, Felix Hugo Fraldarius Being an Asshole, First Meetings, Modern Era, Pre-Time Skip, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentViolett/pseuds/CrescentViolett
Summary: One of the few times a year Felix goes to the local mall he finds himself rescuing a sweet store clerk from a man hitting on her with his friend, not realizing she's into him after the whole ordeal...
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felannie - Relationship, Netteflix - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Bright F*cking Colours

Why, Ingrid? Why today?

Blue hair as dark as the ocean depths swept through a crowded mall, pushing bystanders aside like the waves pushing away massive sailboats across the sea.

And a sea it was - hundreds of people walked against each other, through each other while navigating the small corridors of the biggest indoor mall of the city. It was disgusting to see; people walked over children, screaming for loved ones as if a war was happening right that very moment.

Felix saw a child pulled away by their arm, their mother screaming in their ears to come with her while holding a bag full of things that now belonged to her.

Guess that analogy isn't too far off…

He went on, dodging thrown boxes and all kinds of stuff on the ground; toys, utensils, electronics, food - you name it and it was on the ground. It made his teeth grind, the sound drilling clearly into his skull despite people screaming right into his ear as he passed. He felt his arm rise, his muscles tightening in irritation before a buzz in his pocket made him think twice. With a sigh he lowered it, walking further while grabbing his phone and checking the message on the screen.

Felix just go in, I need my meds! No one will hurt you, trust me.

His fingers ran across the screen before putting his phone back in his pocket and looking ahead. His destination was nowhere in sight, the dense crowd not helping in his search to find the tiniest shop in the entire mall. I am inside, shit's so dense I can't even get through the entrance.

Another buzz, but his attention was grabbed by a different corridor - one that was way less crowded.

A sense of relief went over him as he left the sea of people behind, facing a hall with a bunch of food stands lining the walls. The smell of the combined stores made his nose twitch in disgust, but it was far more welcoming than the smell of sweat and heavy doses of perfume he had left behind. He let his gaze sweep mindlessly over the menus as he walked past.

Black fucking Friday. Today of all the days of the year - of every other day this month could offer - today was the day she ran out. And of course she couldn't wait three days, or go herself like she usually does.

A sigh left his throat. He couldn't help his roommate's health was so bad at times, but she could've at least been more on top of her medication.

Now Felix had to cross half of the mall along with thousands of other people that screamed and shouted to get into a store where items were a whopping 10% off. For the first time in his life he was grateful to be able to walk through the food aisle, probably the only shops that didn't have any discounts.

Trying not to breath in the grease of chips and other fried foods he steadily walked on, until a bright flashy store caught his eye.

It was a new shop, probably established not long after Felix decided to never go to malls ever again. Bright pink and orange plastered the walls and the sign outside, almost smeared around like paint. They were interrupted by cold and warm pastel colours, even baby blue was mixed in there with light pink and purple.

The only colour missing was green, but if his stomach kept turning every time he looked at the shop, then even that colour wouldn't be missing anymore. A big cup filled with what looked like brown liquid and dark brown balls was placed beside the name of the shop: Brigid Tea.

Only then Felix realised the colours were supposed to be liquids on the walls - like a playful way of showing the purpose of the shop.

They could've done a better job with that then," he thought as he tried to control the urge to gag at it.

He averted his eyes as they started to hurt more the closer he got, the bright sickening colours engraved into his skull even when he closed them. With one last look he noticed customers as he walked past, one of them with bright purple hair to accompany the already disgusting amount of colours around the shop.

Felix had never been a fan of dyed hair, especially when it didn't fit the person. One day Sylvain had come home with bleach blond hair - even lighter than Ingrid's - and he had to restrain himself not to drag his friend's ass back to the salon. He was almost relieved when he saw Sylvain's usual red colour again.

But this man, this man topped every cake Felix had ever seen. He couldn't not look at the monstrosity that played before his eyes; a sharp face and a sleek nose like a witch, bangs that were most likely cut by a 3-year old, one hand barely touching his pointy chin and a smile upon lips as thin as paper. His shirt matched his hair but with a different shade of purple, completely throwing away any credibility he could ever have. Thank Sothis, he's at least wearing jeans.

Looking down he saw the man wearing light-brown derby shoes with light purple socks. You got to be fucking kidding me.

He had to physically restrain himself from looking longer it, not even giving himself time to look at the man's friend standing closest to him as he walked past.

"So… you come here often?"

Those words hit Felix like a truck. His head jerked around to see that repulsive man leaning forward on the counter, most likely talking to the person behind it. They were filled with so much arrogance Felix couldn't believe the man revolted him even more.

Then - what Felix could only describe as the sweetest voice he had ever heard - the store clerk answered. "Well… I work here every week so I guess?" An awkward chuckle left her mouth as the man got even closer.

"That's weird because I haven't seen you around. Maybe we should change that?"

Is he seriously trying to…?

She put her hands up in the air, almost as if she was surrendering to his comments. "I don't think--"

A loud cough was heard behind the two men after Felix had worked himself behind them. They turned around on the spot, the purple-haired twig staring at him with furious eyes.

His friend looked almost relieved at Felix, his slightly curled ginger hair almost falling into his eyes. He was broader than his friend, sporting a white blouse and dark blue jeans.

Someone with actual fashion sense.

"Excuse me?" the twig said.

Felix had to look up at him. He hated the fact this man was taller - but even so he puffed up his chest, making himself look bigger than he actually was.

"Leave her alone." His words were cold, like icicles falling into your neck when you slam the door too hard on a winter day. It send shivers down the man's spine, but he didn't try to back off.

"Who do you think I am?" he responded, the same arrogance as before dripping from his tongue.

"Someone who needs to find a better salon," Felix tried to say as casual as he could.

His friend let out a laugh, before looking away as the man put those same furious eyes upon his friend. For the first time Felix could look at the person behind the counter. She had short ginger hair held together by loops on either side of her head. A slim face with light-green eyes, like the colour of the sea. She looked slightly warry of the situation, crossing her arms in an uncomfortable way as she looked at the people before her. Somehow she looked quite familiar…

"I am Lorenz Hellman Gloucester," the purple-haired man said, disrupting Felix' thoughts, "and who might you be?"

Felix grit his teeth in response, but as a high-pitched "hm?" left Lorenz' mouth while raising an eyebrow his patience become non-existent.

"Felix. Now get lost because I have places to be."

"Then why don't you go to those places and leave us alone?" Lorenz said as he bended forward slightly, a patronising smile upon his lips.

"Lorenz, I don't think--"

"Because you're an old man hitting on a girl you disgusting prick," Felix said as he cut Lorenz' friend off.

"O-old? OLD!" he exclaimed, before trying to put his hands around Felix' collar, "Listen here you little brat, I can't be more than a year older than you so you better shut your mouth or-"

"Then you're still creepy as fuck since you're trying to take a minor on a date."

"How do you know if she's-"

"She's barely seventeen, you disgusting twig."

"Will you stop interrupting-"

"Lorenz, we should go, this isn't a good idea," his friend said, tugging on his sleeve while trying to walk away.

Felix felt the hands around his collar tighten, almost lifting him off the ground before he was let go abruptly after his friend's words. "You wouldn't want me to call your dad, right, Lorenz?"

The man's eyes sprung wide open as he rounded on his friend. "Ferdinand, don't you dare-"

But Ferdinand had already grabbed his phone, twisting it inside his hand as if contemplating what he should do with it next.

"Fine," he almost spat towards Felix.

He watched the men leave, Ferdinand looking behind him in an almost apologetic way.

Felix sighed loudly, closing his eyes again as the colours became too overwhelming.

"Thank you," that sweet voice said. He opened his eyes to see the girl smiling at him, her stature inviting him to come closer. "I don't think I could've gotten them to leave any time soon."

"Well…" he answered, "don't mention it."

"How did you know I was seventeen?" She sounded slightly concerned that he knew that fact about her, her hands reaching up to her loops to readjust them.

"Mercedes told me she was going to someone's birthday party a while ago. You looked like the girl she showed me, I didn't think it was actually you."

"You know Mercedes as well?"

That smile on her lips. It played with Felix's heart so easily he didn't even notice it until it started pounding against his chest. A softness he had never seen before, one that outshone even Mercedes with ease. The awkward laugh that came from her lips was like a song playing in his head - over and over again like his favourite music so often did.

He felt blood rushing to his cheeks, his cold limbs relaxing as the girl leaned over the counter. All he could do was nod, trying to hide away the high-pitched noise he would've definitely made if he had answered her properly.

She wrote something down on the counter - her hand moving like a ballerina over the small piece of paper - before handing it over with an out-stretched hand and a small smile.

"My name's Annette, I heard yours was Felix right?"

He felt a buzz in his pocket, reminding him that he hadn't come here to rescue store clerks from creepy men.

He grunted in response as he pushed the note in his other pocket. "Sorry, I have to go."

With that he turned around and walked, trying to remember the name of the pharmacy he was supposed to go to.

"I hope I see you around!" The words swirled around his head as he left the shop, wondering if she would even be interested in someone like him after that whole ordeal.

The sea of people had moved more into this corridor as clock inside the mall rang.

Lunch time.

Felix sped away, putting his hands in his pockets trying to look as uninterested as ever. He felt the piece of paper crumble in his hands, but shook his head and went on.

I'll look at that later.

**Author's Note:**

> First straight couple you guys!!! Never thought I'd see that...  
> Anyway, writing Felix is probably one of the best ideas I've had all week, and maybe I'll even write the aftermath of this...  
> Maybe the rest of the Faerghus Four convincing Felix to call her after one of them finds the note in his pants...? Him being flustered and irritated at his friends for even suggesting it? Him doing it anyway...?  
> Who knows, time will tell I guess  
> In the mean time, check out my twitter (@CrescentViolett) for any updates on this fic, as I will most likely post it there!


End file.
